secret's revealed
by lunaVixen910
Summary: Mai has a secret.Naru is suspious.The real question is how will this end up? NaruXMai one-shot Sorry not that good with summeries or spelling so don't be to mad. ONE MORE THING PLEASE REVIEW :


I have so many secrets and I think there about to be reviled. I can't let that happen.

It all started with our last case when in the very end the ghost we've just saaved turned to me and said, " thank-you if it wasn't for you i'd be lost,i never new a human could be that powerful"my mouth went agape (sp?).She looked over my friends "you should tell them" my eyes widened i had thought she was asleep when i did it.When it happened I was in my spirit form and used my dreams to give me my advantage i had been with gene.I had not told them of my peranatural gift because i was afraid thet get hurt and they'd hate me for lieing to them about it for so long.I just looked away from her not saying anything."i'm not that great" I mumbled hoping she'd stop.that didn't happen. But I steped in before she could say more "have fun in heavan i said and she smiled FINALY GETTING THE HINT and disipeared. All of them turned to me I looked away and started toward the van sitting in the passenger seat. the ride back was silent lin dropped everyone off in the van and naru brought me home in the other car. When we got infront of the house he parked and I was FORCED to invite him in (ya, right). I was so tired hardly awake but i didn't want to be rude. I went to the kichen to make him tea but thats when I callapsed. He rushed and leaned down next to me "what happened?" I turned away from I knew why I was so tired. The fight in spirit form earlier."Just tired thats all" but he didnt buy it 'DAMN HIM!'."whats really wroung mai,tell me"'damn, he says it like he cares' "it's nothing" i replied staring at my hands. He then looked at me with that stupid look of his plainly stating is there a sign across my forehead that spells stupid in big black letters. what happened next really shocked me. He picked me up holding me bridal style against him. "naru-naru put me down!" "i won't until you tell me whats wroung " nothing-" "stop lieing to me i've known you for years i know when your lieing!!" i couldn't stop myself from saying it "no you don't you can never tell " he picked me up and brought me too my room which i had no clue how he knew where it was.he sat down so i was on his lap "what do i not know " " a lot" was all i said. "will you tell me?" "no" i replied but at how tired i was getting i didn't know."why?" "i just can't" "but why?" i didn't reply does any of them put you in danger?" i could hardly think know " yes" his eyes went wide how many?" he asked "practically all" i replied a little slured why won't you tell me i?!" " i can't risk you getting hurt" i was leaning against his chest "but it can hurt you-" "don't worry abut me it only makes me tired after" "mai i can't not worry about you" "why not?"

normal pov naru blushed glad she was to tired to noticed " beacuse i-because-what have you been hiding from us and from me tell me!" i snuggled into his chest "a lot" she said before drifting.

mai pov

i woke up to the feeling of laying on something comfirtable i looked up to see..."naru!!" he bolted up his arms wrapping around my waist as he sat up quickly so i was in his lap he looked around rapidly then looked down at me "what is it?" "nothing i just thgought you would have left" i said looking away he pulled me close no you where asleep i wasn't going to move you" i noded then tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me go "ah naru" "no you should rest more you made \yourself so tired yesterday" my eyes went wide 'he knows' "so you know!!' he nodded i berryed my face inhis chest "i'm sorry i'm so sorry i didn't tell you i mean fighting them in spirit form they could kill me end i look diffrent to them so they won't know;i didn't want you and the others to get hurt," tears where leaking down my face he held me tight against his body. then lifted my head up to look at him "it's o.k i know allyour secrets know" "even singing and loveing yo-" i cut myself off he pulled me to face him" loveing who?" he asked and i turned away blushing "tell me who you love " he sounded a little demanding as if he where afraid "you..i love you" i saw his eyes widen i turned away quickly "you didn't know" i said scrambling to my feet rushing out of the room tears falling from my eyes but was caught by the arm and turned to meet his lips the kiss was deep pationet,needy. a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and brought me flush against his body. the kiss was long and wanting but it ended for the need of air. i staired into his beautifuleyes with wounder "i love you too" he said smiling this was areal smile and soon after our toungs fought for dominence and we were back in the room on my bed with him on top of me grinning "what?" i asked "he camed to my ear and nibbled on it before saying "love don't get mad, but i must say you don't stand a chance against reverse phsicology" for some reson i wasn't that mad "you bastard"i felt him smile against my skin then nip at my kneck before kissing me " don't worry love, i'll make it up to you" he said with that heading down toward my kneck. 


End file.
